F1 2017 (video game)
F1 2017 is a racing video game based on the 2017 Formula One season. It was released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Windows on 25 August 2017. The game includes all of the twenty circuits, twenty drivers and ten teams competing in the season. The macOS version, developed by Feral Interactive, was released simultaneously with the other versions, a first in the series' history. The Linux version, also by Feral Interactive, was released on 2 November 2017. The game featured the initial driver line ups for the 2017 Formula One season, substitute drivers Jenson Button, Antonio Giovinazzi, Pierre Gasly, Brendon Hartley and Paul di Resta, although all driving in FIA Formula One races during the 2017 season, were not included in the game. Features The game features in-game commentary from David Croft and Anthony Davidson. The game also features an expanded team management mode, which offers players more control over research and development of car parts. Engine components and gearboxes are subject to wear and will ultimately fail, with players receiving grid penalties for exceeding their quota of components. The Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile (FIA)—the governing body of international motorsport—will support F1 2017 as a platform for eSports, following similar moves by Formula E and the World Rally Championship. A variety of race formats are available to players after the sport's commercial holders expressed an interest in using gaming to trial potential race formats. The game also features classic cars, which were last included in F1 2013—drawn from to . The game also included a competition for players to design their own racing helmets, with the seven winning designs included in the game. It was the first game to be used in the Formula One eSports Series, which also debuted in 2017. Reception | GMaster = 84% | GSpot = 9/10 | GRadar = | IGN = 8.9/10 | PCGUK = 88% | Poly = 8/10 | rev1 = The Daily Telegraph | rev1Score = }} The initial reception to the game was positive, with motorsport magazine Autosport praising it for adding depth to all of the features introduced in F1 2016. The Daily Telegraph praised the game for its updates on previous titles, calling it one of Codemasters' best games. IGN was similarly complimentary for being faithful to the details of its subject, while GameSpot s review echoed Autosport s response. GamesMaster said it was "A superb, technical racer. F1 fans will love the career mode, but be disappointed by the classic content." The game reached number 2 in the UK PS4 sales chart, behind Uncharted: The Lost Legacy, but topped the XO charts. The PlayStation 4 version sold 7,190 copies in Japan in its debut week, placing it at 11 on the sales charts. It reached number 2 in Australia, and 4 in New Zealand. Alphr put it at number 6 on their list of the best racing games on PS4 2017. The game was nominated for "Best Racing Game in IGN s Best of 2017 Awards, and for "eSports Game of the Year" at the 2018 SXSW Gaming Awards; and won the award for "Best Racing Game" at The Independent Game Developers' Association Awards 2018. References Category:2017 video games Category:Codemasters games Category:EGO (game engine) games Category:Esports games Category:Formula One video games Category:Linux games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro enhanced games Category:Racing video games Category:Video games scored by Mark Knight Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games set in Australia Category:Video games set in Austria Category:Video games set in Azerbaijan Category:Video games set in Bahrain Category:Video games set in Belgium Category:Video games set in Brazil Category:Video games set in Canada Category:Video games set in China Category:Video games set in Hungary Category:Video games set in Italy Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in Malaysia Category:Video games set in Mexico Category:Video games set in Monaco Category:Video games set in Russia Category:Video games set in Singapore Category:Video games set in Spain Category:Video games set in Texas Category:Video games set in the United Arab Emirates Category:Video games set in the United Kingdom Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox One X enhanced games